Fabric (Fabrikinesis)
'''Fabrikinesis '''is the use of clothing. It achieves victory by... You know what? No. It doesn't. This kinesis is just a meme. The whole point is doing weird stuff with clothes (>choke me daddy) and being able to grope people from the other side of the room. You can picture that anyway. I guess in combat, they can use different fabrics and materials as flowing shields, creating flowing drills? You're picking this because you're a perv or because you wanna be a meme, or both. Don't expect to win fights. Sometimes referred to in slang as knitters. Strengths? Weaknesses? Sample abilities? You figure it out! I'm not writing this, kappa! {Hey. Sam here. Co-Admin of the group and also the most active one. Fuck this guy right? He's such a troll. His name is Ulysses and he's Canadian, which is pretty shitty considering his parents couldn't come up with a name that wasn't literally the namesake of a UNITED STATES President. Treasonous. Anywho, here's a real explanation. It's not gonna be all organized and stuff like the others are but it will get the job done. Would you believe that this is actually before he found out that this has actual uses to due to some members pointing them out? And he STILL hasn't edited it. Asshole. But I got you bruh. * So. Fabirkinesis is the use fo clothing, textiles, man made fabric materials or natural ones to fight and win. Now, this seems pretty weird and weak considering....well. It's clothing. But it's more useful than you might think, contrary to what the village idiot/troll up there thinks. You can control most of what is considered 'clothing' for fabric in general. Bed sheets, blankets, actual clothing, coats, jackets and whatnot. If you wanna be specific, see the next bullet cuz I just feel like making another. * Nylon, polyester, cotton, wool, kevlar, leather, all that shit is what you've got. You can take it literally and control those types of things. Some fabrics have extremely high tensile strengths that they have some really cool uses. Which will kinda be explained here and in the next bullet. But here is where I want to talk about Carbon nanotubes. But all rights, it is a fabric. Don't even listen to Ulysses, when they are made the result is a fabric like substance. Carbon nanotubing fabric is not common at all. It's ultrastrong, durable, and has some seriously cool uses that I don't have time to put here, but I highly suggest you look into it and then get back to the admins. Also, steel wool wouldn't hurt. * So. I want to talk about strings. Yes, you heard me. Strings. It's a thing in this other group called Zen University, you'll find out about them if you go to the home page of this wiki and scroll down to one of the links. But basically, you can use strings, ultra high dirability stings, possibly made of some kind of fabric with high tensile strength of even carbon nanotubing to do things like traps. The enemy might run right into an impossibllt thin et of the stuff. Control them like puppets and even do weird things to them like cause strings of whatever fabric to toughen and suddenly seem kind of rigid. You might even be able to cut like piano wire, Idfk. Sounds cool and plausible at the same time. Point is, there's more potential. Of course you're free to come up with your own unique abilities for this and then run them by one of the admins for approval, we welcome originality. Anyway, that's it for not unless I come back and edit some more shit. See ya in the group! Notes on stats: Average speed and average utility, while having below average damage (it's just a string!) and above average toughness (their clothes are like armor!)Category:Kinesis